


IFL; Side Stories, Drabbles and Omakes

by Blackenergy666



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Class 1-A (My Hero Academia) - Freeform, Class 1-A Friendship (My Hero Academia), Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Could Be Canon, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Might be canon, Might not be Canon, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackenergy666/pseuds/Blackenergy666
Summary: a place where I can put Side Stories, Drabbles, and Omakes without impacting the flow of the main story. I'll try to keep it as non-canon as I can but if something does become canon, I'll try to move it from here into the main story.
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Kirishima Eijirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	IFL; Side Stories, Drabbles and Omakes

After the horrors they had survived, 1A one had more speedster clash to look forward to. Though this one was more friendly than their last one.

“Actually, Iida-san. I think we’ve still got to settle something.” Izuku brought up, in the middle of the common room.

“We do? Ah, yes. We do.” Tenya agreed, locking eyes with both

“... the Dorm roof, 2 days from now?” Izuku asked the other speedster.

“Agreed” with Tenya’s acceptance, Izuku flashed out of the room. Going to the one person he trusted to make a ring. He was going to need it.

The next day, it was the talk of the students “Did you hear? Midoriya and Tenya of 1A are going to box!” one random student exclaimed

“No way it that true” another spoke

“It is! I heard it from 1A’s Ashido.” the one from before countered.

“Yo, Kirishima. Wanna Ref?” Izuku asked the redhead, getting a look of adoration and awe.

“It’d be a privilege and an honor.” the hardening user accepted the role. After Izuku had left, he was approached by his girlfriend, the pink-skinned Mina Ashido.

“Hey~ Eiji~ it sounds like you need ring girls~” she purred as she slides into his lap. Wriggling just enough to kill some of his brain cells. She nuzzled into his neck and sinuously wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Uhhhh…” he groaned out, most of his brainpower being used to process the softness of the body on him, particularly around the chest.

“Just say yes sweetie~” she purred into his ear, rolling her hips in his lap to get what she wanted. “Ara~ looks like Eiji wants to mix pink and red. Hehe~ I make it up to you later~” she purred into his ear

“S-sure” he groaned out, nearly brain dead from the motions of the pink-skinned minx in his lap. “ _ She’s definitely making this up to me _ ” he thought determinedly.

“Told you I could do it Toru-chan” she cheered to her friend, kissing Eijiro on the cheek before sliding off of his lap and walking out with Toru.

“Mou! Mina-chan cheated! Her boyfriends the ref!” She complained as they left, Eijiro blinking as his brain turned back on.

Soon the students gathered on the 1A dorm roof, a few cameras live streaming the event for those who couldn’t catch it. Mei had come through for them and built a pretty good boxing ring.

And as would become the trend, when 1A did something, The did it in Plus Ultra fashion; food and drink were provided, 75% of the money made was going to a charity of the Winners choice, seating was comfortable, some of Momo’s best work and tickets were even sold for it.

“Tonights the big night. Place your bets;” Kyoka exclaimed as she walked around, her jacks keeping people from trying to cut the line. “Remember, no amending or placing bets after the gong’s gone off,” she warned with a shout.

“2061¥ on Midoriya,” Ochako said, looking to get some more cash.

“2749¥ on Iida,” Denki shouted above the crowd.

“4123¥ on Midroiya,” came the shout of Monoma.

“5498¥ on a draw,” another student chimed in.

“6872¥ on Midoriya,” Katsumi roared above the crowd.

“I’ll match you that on Iida,” Tetsutetsu said.

In the ring, dressed as boxers, stood both Izuku and Tenya. Their muscular physiques on full display much to the delight of some of the students present. In their respective corner, blue for Tenya & red for Izuku, their seconds stood. Sato for Tenya and Mashiroa for Izuku.

“Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready to RUMBLE? IF SO STRAP IN FOR THE BIG EVENT, THE FIGHT WE’VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR, THE HYPE TRAIN HAS FINALLY STOPPED AT KICKASS CITY, NOW INTRODUCING: IN THE LEFT CORNER; THE AZURE FLAME - IIDA TENYA!” Minoru waited for the crowd’s yelling to die down before he continued in the same bombastic tone. “IN THE RIGHT CORNER; THE EMERALD THUNDER - MIDORIYA IZUKU!” another wave of sound.

“Aite, I want a nice clean fight. No kicks, below the belt shots, headbutts, grabbing, or the like. Understood?” Eijiro, dressed in a blue shirt, black trousers, a bowtie, and smart shoes said. 

“Yeah/Yes” the boxers stated, their eyes never leaving the others.

“Ok, touch gloves, now back to your corners.” both boxers did as instructed, returning to their seconds.

“Kick his ass Midroriya-san” Mashiroa encouraged, bumping his fist against Izuku’s gloved hand.

“You’ve got this Iida-san” Sato cheered lightly slapping Tenya’s back.

“Seconds out!” Eijiro screamed and when they had cleared, Mina and Toru in tight one-piece suits walked around the ring carrying signs saying the number 1.

“Round 1: BOX!” he roared, before stepping back to the edge of the ring.

[ **play Can’t be touched by Roy Jones Jr · Mr. Magic · Trouble** ]

The gong sounded and both fighters raced to the middle of the ring. Fist meeting fist as they traded blows, the roar of the crowd spurring them on. Izuku suddenly slipping left, letting him smash his right into Tenya’s face past his unguarded left. Weaving back, Izuku smashed his left into Tenya before stepping in and landing an uppercut hard enough to take the other male off his feet and into the air.

“DOWN!” Eijiro announced, stepping between the young men and holding Izuku back with his arm “to your neutral corner.” he commanded the green-haired male. “1… 2… 3...” he began, synching the count up with the clock.

Izuku leaned against the corner of the ring, watching as Tenya got up. Well before the 10 count. “BOX!” Izuku surged forward, only for Tenya’s hand to nearly take his head off. Another brain-rattling blow had Izuku turtling up, taking these hammer-like strikes as best he could. He lowered his left and launched it into Tenya’s gut, staggering the other male long enough for Izuku to launch him to the other side of the ring.

Before they could charge again, the gong sounded and Eijiro announced “STOP!”. Both fighters approached their corner and sat on the stool. Both drank some water and waited for the gong again.

“BOX!” Eijiro shouted after the gong, both fighters racing towards the other.


End file.
